End consumer-facing business entities tend to have limited data relating to their customers. While a business entity may have a customer list containing demographic information about a customer and/or a set of prior transactions conducted by the business entity and the customer, many business entities may not have additional information about their customers. Moreover, it is often difficult to derive insight from this limited data set. It would thus be useful for a business entity to enhance the value of this limited data set to gain additional insights into its consumer base through, for example, a cooperative data exchange. Moreover, fraud detection systems may harness the additional transactional data to improve accuracy.